


Ziggyzoom

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader has a crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: Quite the crowd had formed and the two of you were having to nudge past people. You weren’t even paying that much attention, because the woman was holding your hand through the crowd. Instead you were listening to the music coming from the stage; it was louder and harder than what you usually made a habit of listening to. The lyrics were beautiful. It was sad, but moving. You could compare it to the song of a Primarina.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place one year after the post-game. You are an ex-contest champion from another region who has come to Galar to seek out new Pokémon. You’ve been staying with Opal, but are now exploring the different towns.

Spikemuth was not what you were expecting. On one hand, you had just come from Ballonlea which is shadowed by a thick canopy of tree. But the roof over Spikemuth was something else entirely. It felt like an eternal night, lit by neon signs instead of bioluminescent mushrooms. It was absolutely stunning. There were a bunch of punks hanging around, and the entire color theme of the town was black and neon colors. You were more than a bit out of place in your pastel dress. No one really seemed to be staring at you or anything, so it didn’t seem like it was that big of a deal.

After taking a deep breath, you got the nerves to go up to a girl with a pink undercut and a crop top. “Hi, I’m (y/n). Ms. Opal told me I should come here to speak to, uh… Marnie?”

She looked you up and down before tilting her head, confused. “Are you like, a gym challenger?”

“Oh Arceus no. I’m just a visitor.”

She nodded, “Alright. I’ll take you to her.”

The woman lead you farther into town and deeper into the cave like atmosphere.

You could hear the stage long before seeing it. It was loud. Definitely a rock band of some sort. The vibrations of the drum and bass shook the floor softly. You reached a clearing and saw a bunch of punks huddled around the stage. The lead singer of the band really caught your eye. He had long black and white hair pulled into multiple ponytails. Even with his hair up it reached past his belt. His complexion was incredibly pale, to the point of sickly, and the words he sang had a melancholy feel to them. His eyes; though, were an intense blue. Your eyes met for a moment, before the girl pulled you farther into the crowd. “Come on doll, Marnie is watching the show.”

You could barely hear anything through the thrum of the music in your ears. Quite the crowd had formed and the two of you were having to nudge past people. You weren’t even paying that much attention, because the woman was holding your hand through the crowd. Instead you were listening to the music coming from the stage; it was louder and harder than what you usually made a habit of listening to. The lyrics were beautiful. It was sad, but moving. You could compare it to the song of a Primarina. Eventually the girl pulling you along stopped. You two were close to the stage, and right in front of it was a young woman in pigtails and a gym uniform that was similar to what the punks surround you were wearing. Your guide went over and tapped her on the shoulder before pointing over at you. She turned and smiled in your direction. Her eyes were exactly the same as the man on the stage.

She went over, took you by the hand, and led you away from the stage. It made sense to leave, since you couldn’t hear anything that close to the band. You couldn’t help but be sad to be taken away. You really would have loved to continue to listen to the hypnotic music.

After official introductions, you told Marnie exactly why you were there. “Opal said there is a Pokémon in this region that is dark and normal type here, but is normal everywhere else. She sent me here since you’re the expert in dark types. What can you tell me about Galar’s Zigzagoon?”

Marnie smiled, “I know someone who is way more equipped to tell you about that evolution line. After the show I’ll ask my brother to tell you about it.”

From what you could gather, that meant that the man on the stage was her brother. It made sense with the eyes, although this girl looked very different from him otherwise. She had a healthier glow, and a very soft aura about her, despite the leather jacket and studded boots.

The best part of this was that you were led back to the concert and got to watch the rest of the show. You had missed a bit of it, but there was still a lot of music to listen to. You were totally enraptured by the performance. The singer’s energy kept you on a short leash. You were so lost in the music you didn’t notice Marnie watching you watch her brother with stars in your eyes.

After the show you got introduced to Piers, Marnie’s brother. He was a lot taller than you had expected. He also looked exhausted. Like, he looked like he hadn’t slept in 4 days. Should you really have been asking anything of him? Except maybe get some fucking sleep dude?

Marnie asked anyways. “(y/n) here wants to know more about the Zigzagoon that live out here. She’s not from Galar, and apparently out there it’s just a normal type. I figured you’re kind of the expert on them.”

“I don’t know about expert. You are the dark type leader here.”

“Yeah but you used to be the gym leader. And you have Obstagoon. So, you’re totally the expert.”

You interrupted them before you could help yourself. “What’s an Obstagoon?”

Piers looked at you before taking out a pokeball and letting out a large bipedal Badger Pokémon. It looked like a Rockstar in its own right. “This is Obstagoon. In the Galar region, Zigzagoon has another evolution.”

You were floored. “So what it just. Has another evolution? That’s insane. I wonder what in this region is different that it flourishes enough to have another evolution. Is this where the species originates?”

Marnie giggled over your enthusiasm. “Piers, you should take her out into the wilds to see a Zigzagoon tomorrow.”

He nodded drowsily, “Yeah. We can do that.”

You shook your head. “Oh, it’s fine. Don’t feel like you need to go out of your way for me.”

He just shrugged, “Eh. I don’t have anything on my plate tomorrow, so I won’t be busy.”

Marnie clapped her hands together in glee. “Well that settles it. How about tomorrow you two meet up in Hammerlocke and then head out to the wilds from there?”

You both agreed to it. Looked like you were going to be spending more time with the singer. Something about the way Marnie smiled told you she was setting this up on purpose. You wondered why. Either way you were sure this was going to be quite the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

You kept your word, and the next day you were in Hammerlocke. You knew just enough about the wilds that you were sure not to wear one of your nice dresses. You had no idea what you were going to run into, so wearing something that was dry clean only was a terrible idea. Instead, you were in a simple top and plaid skirt. The whole ensemble was black and red. You figured the darker colors would stand out less next to Piers. Hopefully that would make things infinitely less awkward. It would also hopefully make you feel less uncomfortable under his intense stare.

When you got into the city Marnie was already there to greet you. Thank Arceus because you felt a lot more comfortable talking to someone who wasn’t like a foot taller than you. She grinned when she saw you. “Wow, you look totally different. The Spikemuth aesthetic get to you that much?”

“I tend to wear a lot of different styles, but yeah I figured I’d stand out a little less in this.”

“Well you look great. I’ll go get my brother.”

The compliment made you smile. She wasn’t in her gym leader uniform this time around. Instead she was in a pink dress, though she still had the leather jacket on. You thought the dress was really cute. The color really emphasized how despite her stoic outside, she seemed like a real girly girl.

You had to wait around for a little bit for her to come back. She came around the corner, brother in tow. He had a totally different aura about him come morning time. He looked like he had still not gotten any sleep. He was slouching, which made him look much shorter. He also looked a lot more reserved. For whatever reason, it really didn’t make you feel any less nervous.

It wasn’t necessarily that he was actively intimidating, more that looking at him too long made your face hot. You really did not want to admit how flustered he made you. You weren’t even sure what it was about him that caused such a reaction. In the daylight he sort of looked like something an Alolan Rattata would drag out of a trashcan.

Marnie grinned at you before motioning to her brother. “Piers knows exactly where to find you a Zigzagoon! You’ll have one in no time.”

He looked away and scratched the back of his head, if he could actually find it though all of that hair. “That’s so long as the weather is kind to us today.”

You looked at the two of them, confused, “The weather?”

Marnie nodded. “The weather in the wilds is constantly changing. Is it not like that everywhere?”

“Not really? I mean weather changes, but this sounds a lot more volatile than I’m used to.”

Piers just shrugged. “It shouldn’t really make much difference. These buggers are everywhere.”

He wasn’t kidding when he said they would be everywhere. There were these little black and white Zigzagoons darting out of nearly every bush and bundle of tall grass. Your first instinct wasn’t to catch one; it was just to sit and watch them run around without a care in the world. “Holy fuck they are just so cute.”

Piers chuckled quietly and it made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Damn him and his really attractive voice that shot through you like an electric current. “Are they cuter than the ones back home?”

You nodded with confidence, despite the fact that you knew your face had to be turning bright red. “I mean. They’re adorable back home, don’t get me wrong. But the black and white? The little stars around their eyes? They’re perfect little gremlins.”

After watching them roll around and play with each other for what was probably like an hour, you finally decided you needed to catch one for yourself. You pulled out a pokeball and let out your partner Pokémon, Sylveon. He immediately looked around and then at you, as if to question why you had let him out in the middle of nowhere. You smiled and motioned to the Zigzagoons, “Come on Buddy, let’s go easy on them so they’ll join us.”

Your Sylveon nodded and you started your battle against the closest Zigzagoon you saw. Of course with your luck, Sylveon got a critical hit, and the poor little guy fainted in one move. It actually took a few tries for you to get a Zigzagoon’s health down without it accidentally fainting. The more frustrated you got, the more you could tell Piers was holding in laughter. Eventually you snapped at him, “What is so funny?”

The way he smiled at you made you forget every ounce of anger you had. He responded between laughter. “You just. I didn’t expect for you to have such a hard time. Or that you would be too strong for them. You said you weren’t a trainer, right?”

You shook your head, “No I never really took the gym challenge seriously as a kid like my friends did. I was really passionate about contests though.”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and you got to see a lot more of those gorgeous blue eyes. “So you did all the showy stuff?”

You laughed. “Yeah. Did all the dressing up and flashy moves and the whole bit. Sylveon here was my main partner. He’s a champion contest winner.”

“Ah now I see. He had to be strong to have the best moves.”

“Now you got it. He may be my handsome little man, but he strong as hell, too.”

When you finally caught a Zigzagoon, it was with a quickball. Just threw the ball before you even started the battle and caught it immediately. You weren’t sure why you hadn’t thought of that earlier. Piers just stood next to you when it clicked closed. “Well. We could have saved a lot of time with that, huh?”

You could not hold back from punching him in the arm before retrieving the ball and heading back to Hammerlocke, laughing all the way.

When you got into Hammerlocke, Piers lead you into a small café. He’d just told you, “You might like this place.”

You weren’t really sure what he meant by that. He didn’t really know you all that well, so you didn’t know what frame of reference he was using. But you also weren’t going to tell him no or anything like that. The fact that he’d thought about you at all was a good thing, right? You noticed Piers led you in without looking at you.

When you went inside you looked around the place. It was simple and pretty, with wood paneling and pastel walls. You could see what Piers had meant; it was definitely a place a fairy types would like. You ordered a coffee and a slice of cake, and he ordered a black coffee. Piers wouldn’t let you pay for your part, which made your stomach flip in a good way. He then led you two to a small table to wait for your food. Once you had relaxed, he motioned to you. “Go ahead and read the pokedex entry for the Zigzagoon.”

You pulled up the pokedex on your phone and read out the entry for the Galar Zigzagoon. “It’s restlessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight.”

The entry made you laugh. It was cute picturing the little things picking fights with other Pokémon. You had been watching them long enough today to know they were totally right. Those things would blindly fight anything. Hell, they had no problem fighting a fairy that could kick their ass in one move.

It didn’t take long at all for your order to be called, and Piers went and brought it over. You thanked him and smiled up at him. There was a hesitation in his movements before he sat down, and he had his head down like he was embarrassed. It occurred to you that he was actually super shy. That was kind of cute. Kind of really cute.

You two ate in almost total silence. You were both pretty quiet yourselves, but the café was chatty. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, which was surprising considering you were sitting in a café with a hot guy you literally met yesterday after spending like all day with said guy. The comfort was probably due to the fact that he was just as awkward as you.

After eating, Piers escorted you to the flying taxis. Both Ballonlea and Spikemuth were far enough away from Hammerlocke that the flying taxi made the most sense for transportation. It was also getting late, and traveling the roads after spending all day outside was not the best idea. Before you got in your taxi, Piers tapped you on the shoulder. When you turned to look at him, he wasn’t meeting your eyes. “Hey. Today was nice. We should, uh, do this again sometime.”

You nodded in agreement. Your head felt like it was on fire, and you knew you were blushing like crazy. Before you could bolt into your taxi, he shoved his hand in his pocket and handed you a slip of paper. “Here’s a ticket to my next show. You seemed to like the last one, so this time I hope you can stay for the whole thing.”

You were too shocked by this entire situation to speak, so you just nodded again. He then actually looked you in the eyes, and you felt pinned in place. The twitch of a smirk would have gone unnoticed if you hadn’t been staring right at him. “Cool. I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I've got another Piers/reader fic queued up to be posted in about a week, so be on the lookout for that! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)


End file.
